


The Comforting Crook

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Captain Canary prompt from one anon: Snart comforts Sara after she found out about Laurel’s death<br/>Thank you for this prompt! I hope you like it :)<br/> I don’t own Legends of Tomorrow, nor its characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Comforting Crook

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Canary prompt from one anon: Snart comforts Sara after she found out about Laurel’s death  
> Thank you for this prompt! I hope you like it :)  
>  I don’t own Legends of Tomorrow, nor its characters.

It’s been three weeks since Rip told Sara the news about Laurel’s death. She kept the pain to herself. She mourned by herself—refused to talk to anybody or to even go out of her room. Kendra kept bringing her food but she only eats once a day. The team starts to get worried but they had to continue with their goal to defeat Savage.

“Another failed mission! What did we do wrong this time?!”, a frustrated Captain Hunter shouted. “Three straight missions, we failed. We always needed to retreat! What is wrong with our attacks?”

“We don’t have our resident assassin. She makes the plans for most of our attacks and without her, we’re just a bunch of idiots with weird guns, big wings, a flying fireball, and a flying piece of metal,” Mick answered back. “We’re a mess without Blondie.”

While the team was still arguing about what went wrong and how they’ll improve, Leonard sneaked away from them and decided to be the first one to talk to Sara after she found out about her sister’s death.

* * *

 

“Sara?”

_Another one? Is this Snart? When will they learn to leave me alone?_

“You either open this door, or I’ll ask Gideon to open this for me.”

“I asked Gideon to open the door only with my command, Snart,” Sara softly said.

That was the first sentence he heard her say in three weeks. He has to keep it going.

“Well, ask the AI to open it, then. I wouldn’t want to destroy this door just to get in.”

Leonard waited until Sara’s door opened.

The view he saw was far from what they usually see from Sara. The threatening assassin now looks like she was stripped off of her courage. Her eyes were obviously red and puffy from crying. He took the liberty of coming in.

“Can I sit down?” Leonard said as he points to the empty space oh Sara’s bed, just beside her.

“Mhm. How’s the team?”

“Not doing well. Mick is probably punching Rip out there. Another mission had gone wrong because we didn’t have you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. You deserve the time to grieve for Laurel. I believe I haven’t offered my condolences yet.”

“Thank you, Len. Um, does Rip need anything from me? To what do I owe the visit from Captain Cols,” she said, trying hard to hold her smile.

“One, Rip wants you working already. He mentioned it once.”

“Just once? I don’t believe it.”

_She still sounds weak._

“Well, I threatened to freeze him if he mentions it again so he stopped. I told him you need your time,” Leonard said. Sara felt his irritation towards Rip.

_Wow. The crook actually cared._

Leonard wasn’t expecting Sara to get over her sister’s death immediately, but he can’t bear the sight of his…friend?…being this vulnerable.

“You said that one was because of Rip. The second is?”

“I wanted to talk to you. You’ve been inside your room for three weeks now. It’s not healthy to keep your emotions to yourself, lady. Trust me.”

She didn’t say anything.

“I promise you that whatever I’ll witness inside your room will remain inside, Sara…I really…”

“It should’ve been me, Leonard. I was the Black Canary. If it was fate for Damian Darkh to kill the Black Canary, then it should’ve been me. Not Laurel. She’s done nothing wrong in this world, unlike me,” she started crying.

Snart’s next action surprised them both. He hugged her tightly. She was crying inconsolably against his chest. His heart was beating so fast that he could’ve sworn that Sara could hear his heart pumping. With his one free hand, he brushed the stray hairs that cover her face.

“You don’t know that, Sara. There is a reason for everything. There is a reason why you’re here and…”, he said softly as if channelling her vulnerability.

“And why it was Laurel who died? What reason? What did she ever do to deserve this, Leonard? I’ve died before. When the Gambit sunk. When my friend shot three arrows at me. I’m not afraid of dying. I have nothing left to lose, but she…oh god, Len, I can’t do this.”

He couldn’t tell her to be strong and move on because he knows that it would crush him too to know that Lisa died. He had nothing to offer her but his company. His arms embracing Sara. He found his voice telling her to let it all out. Cry, and scream, and break down if she needs to. He’ll stay.

They’ve been in the same position for what seemed like hours. Backs leaning towards the wall. One arm around her shoulders. Her head leaning on his chest. Her hands surrounded by his hands. Their inhales and exhales in sync.

Gideon broke the long silence. “Ms. Lance, Mr. Snart, Captain Hunter is calling all of you for a team meeting. If you wish to be excused, Ms. Lance, you can do so.”

Leonard stood up but he doesn’t let go of Sara’s hand.

“I’m sorry I have nothing to offer you to make you feel better. I don’t know what to say, but I do hope you’ll find yourself again. I believe you will.”

She stood up next to him and hugged him, returning the comfort that he gave her.

“I was scared of facing the world knowing I don’t have Laurel. And then there’s you. You believed in me like Laurel did, and that is more than enough, Len. You have offered your company and your trust and your open arms and that is what I need right now.”

There comes a smile that he hasn’t seen in a long time. 

Leonard placed a gentle kiss on Sara’s forehead and led the way to the Bridge, joining their fellow Legends.

 


End file.
